Its party time, baby
by spongespud
Summary: Its Halloween time at Hogwarts! Surprises and wierdness galore! I'm sorry its so short but it IS funny:) Please read and review!
1. the costumes

CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE. NEITHER IS ANYTHING ELSE YOU RECOGNIZE. HAVE FUN WITH THE STORY!!!  
  
It was Halloween time at Hogwarts school for Witchcraft and Wizardry! As such, there was to be a new activity of dressing up in costume and attending the Halloween Ball. Everyone was SO excited, even the teachers!  
  
The Gryffindor House had a pre-ball costume fashion show. Harry came out as Frankenstein, with Ron emerging as Muggle comedian CarrotTop. Fred and George (who were visiting 7th year Ron and all) walked out as Catholic School Girls (ala Britney Spears). Neville bounced out as Luke Skywalker, and Ginny recieved whistles from the boys for her tight Catwoman outfit. Parvati and Lavender dressed up as punk skater Muggles. Colin Creevey came out as a cowboy, while the three Chaser girls Katie, Alicia, and Angelina came out as the Powerpuff Girls. However, dear sweet bookworm Hermione Granger gathered the most surprise and catcalls with her costume.  
  
Hermione had chosen to be a librarian for Halloween. Not just any librarian, but a SEXY librarian. Her sleek hair was tied back with gentle wisps falling in her face. She wore black eyeglasses on her made up face. She had on a snug white half-buttoned sweater, so that a red bra peeked out. She had a short black skirt on, and strappy stilletto heels on. It was on this occasion that all the Gryffindor house realized what a hot babe Hermione had grown to be.  
  
After the commotion concerning Hermione's costume had died down, the Gryffindors went down to the Great Hall. They discovered Hagrid dressed as a fairy, Dumbledore as a hillbilly, and McGonagall as a go-go girl. At the Slytherin corner they saw Draco Malfoy dresses as a pimp daddy, and saw his eyes (and pants) bulge at the sight of Hermione. It seemed all the students and teachers were there and having fun except a certain Potions master. Where could he be?  
  
Deciding to do the Macarena instead of worrying about Snape, no one seemed to notice Hermione sneak from the crowd and lean herself against the wall. Immediently a very handsome, very familiar male dressed as Danny from "Grease" (black leather jacket, white t shirt, dark blue jeans, made up hair) sauntered over to her. He looked Hermione over and raised his eyebrows.  
  
"I hardly think your attire corresponds to the school dress code, Miss Granger," said the mysterious figure.  
  
Hermione ducked as a Ravenclaw girl came swinging by on a trapeeze dressed as Satine from "Moulin Rouge". "Well 'Danny', you should know better then to talk to your 'authority figure' like that."  
  
The male put his hands against the wall, preventing Hermione the chance to escape. "I want you," he began "NOW".  
  
"So soon? We'll miss the party!" she smirked.  
  
"I don't care," he growled. "Professor."  
  
"Oh Severus, you never were the patient one." Hermione murmured as she and Snape started making out while at the same time sneaking away to the dungeons.  
  
SORRY IF THE GRAMMER OR LAYOUT OF THIS STORY IS REALLY BAD. I APOLOGIZE PROFUSELY. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE STORY (PLEASE REVIEW) AND PART 2 WILL COME UP SOON! 


	2. the kareoke

SORRY ITS BEEN SO LONG SINCE I LAST UPDATED! AS USUAL, ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. HOPE YOU ENJOY PART 2!  
  
Still Halloween at Hogwarts! Only, its kareoke time! Dumbledore started it off with a song from the "Oh Brother, Where Art Thou?" soundtrack. McGonagal sang "Beautiful Stranger" by Madonna. Lee Jordan (who dressed as Dr. FrankNFurter from "The Rocky Horror Picture Show" sang "Sweet Transvestite". Fred and George pulled Ron and Ginny up on stage with them to sing "We are Family" by Sister Sledge. Draco, who sang "I'm too Sexy", came up to Harry, who was making out with a Hufflepuff girl dressed as Pink (from the "Just Like a Pill" video, the first outfit you see her in). He tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Say," he drawled. "Have you seen Hermione?"  
  
"No. Why?"  
  
"No reason," he smirked. "I could use another on my Hoe Train." He pointed to the long line of ladies behind him, Pansy as a very er, sexy nurse in the front.  
  
"Whatever." Harry went back to making out with the Hufflepuff.  
  
After colliding with Filch (who was dressed as Dr. Evil from "Austin Powers" with Mrs. Norris as Mr. Biggelsworth), Ron ran up to Harry who was helping himself to some punch. "Harry!" Ron panted. "Have you seen Hermione?"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Why does everyone keep asking me that?"  
  
"I need - dance - partner!" Ron pointed to couples doing the bump and grind while Crabbe and Goyle (as early 80s rappers) were singing "Hot in Herre" by Nelly.  
  
"Lemme check the map." Harry pulled out the Maruader's Map, tapped it and whispered the password. The outline of Hogwarts spread across the map. "It seems Hermione is with...SNAPE?"  
  
"Gods, even on Halloween she has to study!" Ron peered over Harry's shoulder. Immediently he blanced. "Harry? Um, I don't like the way those dots are moving."  
  
Harry's eye twitched. "I didn't think studying was so...active."  
  
"Look! Speech bubbles!" Ron pointed.  
  
H: Severus, you do that sooo gooooood. Can you help me take my bra off?  
  
s: I'm sure that you are completely aware of the fact that at the moment my hands are busy.  
  
H: Oh I am, Severus, I ammmmmmm. But you COULD use your teeth, you know.  
  
Harry and Ron made disgusted faces. "We never speak of this again."  
  
"Agreed," Ron said, "Let's go, I wanna hear Milicent Bulstrode sing 'Barbie Girl'."  
  
Harry put the map away and headed back to his Hufflepuff make-out partner. Ron jumped on the conga line Seamus (Batman) and Dean (Michael Jackson) were starting. The Halloween Bash continued 'till the wee hours of the morning, with a lone Ravenclaw Sailor Moon singing 'Baby Got Back' as the last song of the night.  
  
UM...I HOPE PART 2 WAS NOT DISAPOINTING FOR YOU. PLEASE REVIEW! THE FINAL CHAPTER, PART 3, WILL BE UP SOME TIME IN THE FUTURE. STAY TUNED! 


End file.
